


Fons Dolorum

by Golddisaster



Series: Tu Es Ma Vhenan [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddisaster/pseuds/Golddisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Well of Sorrows was a harrowing experience for everyone, but it was worse for some more than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fons Dolorum

Dorian could not remember the last time he felt this tense, with his stomach tied into countless knots, blood pounding so furiously it felt like there was fire in his veins, attempting to set him alight. Shyael ran his fingertips over the top of the water, turning around to face everyone else. Cassandra bit her lip and turned her head away, her eyes reduced to slits. Solas clutched his staff so tightly Dorian could see his nails leaving red marks on his palm. For a split second, they looked at each other, and despite the stoic set of Shy's lips, Dorian saw wide-eyed uncertainty in that moment. Shyael cupped his hands, taking a short breath before bringing the water to his lips. They all heard Shyael cry out, with the Well's water sweeping outwards towards them, knocking them all down in its wake. Dorian pushed himself up almost immediately, water still coursing over his hands and feet, slipping on the slick marble surface of the Well as he scrambled towards the stairs. He saw Shyael lying there, still as anything. The next thing he knew, he was kneeling in the center of the Well, his amatus cradled against his chest.

"Shyael? Amatus?" Dorian said quietly. Shyael didn't respond. He could barely feel Shy's chest rising, his heartbeat faint. 

"Is he alright?" Solas asked anxiously, starting down the steps.

"He's breathing." Dorian managed, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Dorian said to Solas, looking up at the elf pleadingly. Solas kneeled down next to Dorian, his brow furrowed and lips pressed into a thin line.

"I cannot do anythting, it is up to him now." Solas said quietly. Dorian cursed under his breath, looking at Shyael. What killed him was how still Shy was. There was an utter and complete absence of the Shyael who tossed and turned at night until he managed to hog all the covers, whose knee bounced as he sat upon the Inquisiton's throne, always full of excess energy that he could never quite burn off. Now he practically felt like a statue.

" _Oro tui amatus, oro tui expergisci._ " Dorian whispered, his voice shaking.

" _Sine tu me latus, metuo ego fiam cavaerum._ "

He felt a twitch. Dorian's breath caught in his throat, holding it as he saw Shyael's eyelids start to move.

" _Sine tu me latus, metuo ego fiam cavaerum!_ " Dorian said, his voice increasing in volume. Shyael's eyes started to open.

"I swear if you don't come through this I'll kill you." Dorian said in a firm tone as Shyael's eyes finally flicked open fully.

"I'm glad to see that you were worried." Shy managed to say in a hoarse voice, attempting to smile. Dorian breathed out a sigh of relief, most of the tension leaving his body along with that breath.

"You have no idea." Dorian murmured in Shyael's ear as he helped his amatus up onto his feet, squeezing his arm gently, as they turned to face their companions.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation notes: 
> 
> "Fons Dolorum"  
> The Well of Sorrows/A Source of Pain
> 
> "Oro tui amatus, oro tui expergisci."  
> I beg of you beloved, I beg you to wake up. 
> 
> "Sine tu me latus, metuo ego fiam cavaerum."  
> Without you by my side, I fear I shall become hollow.


End file.
